Thor
Thor (Earth name: Dr. Donald Blake) is a principal character of the Marvel Ultimate Alliance games. He is one of the first to answer the distress call of Nick Fury. = Character History = Thor is one of the Aesir, the supreme group of Norse gods. He is the god of thunder and his one of the foremost champions of Asgard. However, Odin, the Allfather, leader of the Aesir, and Thor's father, exiles Thor to Earth because of his arrogance. He wipes Thor's memories and locks his power in a stick, knowing he will need it someday. True enough, Donald Blake, a doctor and Thor's human form, chances upon the stick and reactivates his power, restoring his memories. However, Thor grew to love humans, becoming one of Earth's protectors in turn. He is the founding member of the Avengers along with Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Black Panther, Antman, Wasp, and War Machine. = Marvel: Ultimate Alliance = Body/Strike Hero :Body: 41 :Focus: 18 :Strike: 36 Powers * Mjolnir''''s Might''' (Melee) :Hammer attack. When fully charged has chance to instant kill stunned enemies * Mjolnir Slam (Melee) :Massive hammer slam * Hammer Toss (Projectile) :Throws hammer stunning enemies * North Winds (Special) :Swing magical hammer in a circle to create a massive whirlwind * Thor's Rage (Special) :Summons lightning down on victim. Can chain to more victims at higher levels * God Speed (Boost) :Increase the speed of all standard attacks * Asgard's Blessing (Boost) :Increase skill ranks for entire team temporarily * Wrath of the Gods (Xtreme) :Bring down lightning from the sky dealing Electricity Damage to all nearby enemies. Also restores energy to entire party. Costumes * Ultimate :Thor sports a beard and wears a black tunic with 4 blue circle-marks emblazoned onto it, as well as a metallic girdle bearing an additional 2 circle-emblems. Thor also wears black leather pants and boots, metallic wristbands with glowing blue circle-emblems, and brown leather fingerless gloves. This variant of Mjolnir appears more like a battle axe than a hammer, and Thor does not wear his signature helmet. This is the look Thor had in the now-defunct Ultimate Marvel line. :Hammer Damage - Increase the amount of damage done with Hammer attacks :Max Energy - Increases the maximum energy * Classic :Thor wears a winged viking helmet, a red cape, wristbands, a belt, a black leotard with 6 large metallic circle-buttons attached, blue-violet leggings, and knee-high black boots with shin-guards and wrapped with brown bandages. Thor wields Mjolnir, which appears as a large hammer. :''This is the appearance Thor had in the Silver Age of Comics. :Elemental Damage - Increases the amount of damage done with Lightning attacks :Melee Damage - Increase melee damage * Beta Ray Bill - Alternate Identities team :One of Thor's allies, an alien cyborg who is proven to lift Mjolnir, Thor's mystical hammer. Beta Ray Bill wears a winged viking helmet, a red cape, a black tunic with 4 blue circle-emblems attached, a belt, pants with metallic fixtures and 2 additional circle-emblems, knee-high boots with shin-guards, white elbow-length gloves, and wristbands. Bill's hammer Stormbreaker resembles a battle axe more than a hammer. :Resistance - Increases all resistances :Hammer Damage - Increases the amt of damage done with Hammer attacks * Asgardian Armor :This look is a heavily revamped fantasy/sword-and-sandal remake of the Classic design by Jack Kirby. Thor sports a beard in this look, and wears a winged viking helmet, a red cape, a metallic tunic with 4 circle-buttons attached, a belt, wristbands, black pants, and knee-high boots with shin-guards. Thor wield Mjolni which appears as a large hammer. :Max Health - Increases maximum health :Elemental Damage - Increases the damage done with lightning attacks Teams * Avengers * Air Force * Classic Avengers * Marvel Royalty * Natural Forces * Power Platoon * Scorchers * Super Natural Conversations *